custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sitrius Duty
The Sitrius Duty is a three-part epic written by Pokermask. Plot After a catastrophic experiment in Bara Magna, a powerful being has planned to destroy the Matoran Universe, causing a huge cataclysm after thousands of years. This day is called "The Sitrius Duty", named after the evil Great Being which the Av-Matoran predicted after the Matoran Civil War. Book I: Shape of a Shadow Prologue It's a warm afternoon in the deserts of Bara Magna. A bone hunter slowly passed the thick sand with his feet crawling under it. He carried a thin hood on his head to not get grain in his eyes and a notebook in a belt pocket on his left hip. He had been requested to meet the well known professor of the Rock Tribe, who said to have something extremely important to show. Something that could change Bara Magna for all eternity. Being a messanger for his own kind, this was an offer he just couldn't refuse. After about an hour in the deserts, the bone hunter could finally reach a wooden door that was attached to a big boulder. He took slow, crawling steps towards the door and knocked on it carefully. It was at that moment, a hatch was opened on the door and two eyes looked down at the bone hunter. He explained himself and why he had arrived at this time of the day. A few seconds later, the door opened, as a Skrall stood in front of him. They both shook hand and the Skrall followed him down a staircase made of stone. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, another Skrall stood patiently in front of them. He looked like he had been part of the special forces and carried a small, black hat on his head. The bone hunter went up to him and they both shook hand. "I'm glad you came to see our latest experiment, my friend" said the special force skrall. "I am the professor of this labratory." "I'm glad as well" the bone hunter replied. "Now, I suppose this has been a quite difficult project to complete?" "It has indeed. It took us about six months to complete this experiment, but it was worth the wait." "What exactly is this experiment?" "All I can tell you is that it is the Rock Tribe's ultimate weapon. The one thing that will give the tamer ultimate power of the entire planet." "Now, what exactly do you mean by that?" The professor chuckled with a sinister expression. "You will see" he said. "Oh, you will see". He turned around and waved in a Skrall that came with a big wheelbarrow that carried a container. "Now..." the professor continued. "In this container, we've got a creature stronger than anything you could imagine. We shall use it to take over all the other tribes on this planet and give ultimate power to the Rock Tribe" The words "stronger than anything you could imagine" gave an uncomfortable feeling to the bone hunter, as he began to worry about the consequences of such strength. What if it becomes too strong, even for the Rock Tribe? What if it realizes it's powers and rivals against the Rock Tribe to take every little piece of the planet for itself? Or on the other side, what if it's not that strong at all? What if it turns out to be the Rock Tribe's ultimate downfall? "Uhm... professor" he said with a doubtful expression. "Are you sure this really is a good idea? What if the plan fails?" "I'm sure it won't fall" the professor replied. "This should work out just fine" He turned his head towards his skrall assistant. "We shall release this creature... tonight!" ---- It was closing in towards midnight. Every employee of the lab, including the bone hunter had gathered to witness the birth of what was said to be, the strongest creature in Bara Magna's history. They all stared at the container. "The time has come to release the ultimate creature of darkness" the professor said. "Just think about, my friends. Tonight, we could make history, to be the first group of scientists in Bara Magna to successfully fulfill an experiment of this scale" "I'm still not sure about this" the bone hunter said. "Like I said before, it's going to work out just fine. I'll make sure of that." He waved at a skrall employee to open the container. The skrall went to the right side of the container and pressed a code on a small device attached to it. As this was done, the container was opened with the sound of air escaping. As the opening was removed, smoke came out, rising up on the roof. Everyone in the labratory stared patiently at the opened container, waiting for any indication of life. Then suddenly, a hand rises out from the container. The professor looks with exciting eyes as his creation rose from birth. The hand grabbed one side of the container as it was dragging itself up. The professor started to repeat the same sentence over and over quietly; "It's alive... It's alive..." As the creature had finally risen up, showing it's face towards it's creators, the professor roared as it echoed all over the rock walls; "It's alive! It's alive! IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!!!" As the creator slowly crawled out from it's container and rose up on it's feet, the professor was shaking hand with all of his employees that were congratulating him for his achievement. It looked around as it was processing it's surroundings. "After all the work, it's finally standing on it's feet" he said with exciting eyes. "I don't know, professor" the bone hunter said. "Can it show any sort of intelligence?" "Oh yes" the professor replied. "We made sure to install it's intelligence level on high levels. It should be able to learn to walk and talk like we do". Then he stretched out his hand towards his creation and said; "Try to shake my hand!" It took a while for the creature to process to words into it's head, but then it raised it's hand slowly and grabbed the professor's as they proceeded to shake hand. "As I said, my friend..." the professor said. "It has a high level of intelligence. With this strategy we can make sure to treat it as one of ours and respect it like we respect each other". Suddenly, quicker than lightning, the creature grabs the professor on his throat. "Wait, what are you doing?!" he shouted frightened. Everyone looked at the creature with fright. "You are not supposed to attack me! LET ME GO!" It was at that moment, the professor started to feel a headache that was just getting worse and worse. "Wha.... what are you doing to me?!" he said with sickness. The headache became so strong that it felt like his head was shaking like an eartquake. Suddenly, his head was gone from his body with an explosion and his corpse fell on the floor. Everyone in the lab paniced. All skrall with no protection or weapons ran towards the stairs as they were hustling each other to get out. The professor's now former employee ran up to the creature and was holding it's throat from behind with his elbow. "QUICK! Get the adrenaline" he said to the bone hunter. "One the desk right behind you!" With fright, he did what he was told, turned around and ran to find the adrenaline. At that moment, the skrall felt as if something holding his throat. He tried to look behind him. There was nobody there. It was possibly the creature using it's psychic powers. He fell on the ground trying to take away the uncomfortable feeling from his neck. "My neck..." he said with struggeling words. "It feels.... so... strange...". Suddenly, the sound of a neck snapping was heard and the skrall fell dead on the ground. The bone hunter had just arrived with the adrenaline and starred with fright at the creature. Without thinking, he just dropped it and ran towards the stairs as the creature was following him with it's eyes. ---- As the bone hunter ran out, he quickly shut the wooden door behind him. He then lay down on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Now, that was close" he said to himself. "I must warn the Rock Tribe about this and that's instant". But as he turned to ran into the desert, the creature was standing right in front of him and pulled him up. The bone hunter was shouting and tried to kick himself out of the creature's arms. "Who... WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted in fright. The creature looked at the bone hunter with cold eyes in silence. But then it said with a demonic voice; "I'm the lord of shadows! I'm your biggest nightmare! I am... THE DARK SPIRIT!!!" As the bone hunter was shouting in fright, his whole body was turned into nothing but grit. "Now when that's done..." The Dark Spirit said to himself. "I can finally complete my destiny. My destiny to kill my biggest enemy ever since this planet turned into a useless wasteland. Someone that took everything that was important to me... even my own universe. Beware Mata Nui! I'm coming for my ultimate revenge!" To be continued Chapter 1 "Careful now" said Sanya as she was holding her brother's legs on her shoulders. "We don't want those things to catch us, now do we." "I'm always careful" Tangle replied as he was raising his arms towards the open window of the building. "You can trust me on this" "Not sure if I can" It had been a month ever since the Organization of Darkness had won the war in Teridax Nui. The ultimate death of Makuta Frofst, leader of the revolution against Teridax, had led to major improvements regarding the secuirity all over the universe. The production of Rahkshi were now faster than it had been since Mata Nui's exile, makuta troops were spying on matoran villages constantly and more strict laws had been put in place to prevent a similar conflict. If someone was spotted in plotting a revolution, the convicted would be executed immideatly. But during these times, a mysterious force had grown slowly specifically in the city of Metru Nui. Strange creatures had started roaming around the city streets. They were heavily armed with suits and weapons, but they didn't seem to do any resistance towards any of the matoran or makuta. How come no action taken against them? Why were creatures as suspicious as them allowed to roam the streets while the matoran have to work endlessly to please the will of Makuta Teridax? Unfinished Book II: Apocalyptic War Book III: End of Everything Characters Shape of a Shadow *Eritko *The Dark Spirit *Vezon *Joma *Tazzuk *Vakama *Funhouse *Raity *Sirko *Gronodon *Teridax *Dume *Pyroketox *Scarecrow *Helryx *Ackar *Sanya *Fentra *Hantga *Gooki *Skrall Soldiers *Several Matoran *The Piraka (in a flashback) *An unnamed bone hunter (Deceased) *A skrall professor (Deceased) Apocalyptic War End of Everything Credits Credit to KylerNuva, Shadowgear6335 and IceBite for making some MOCS in the movie. Trivia *There was plans for this to be a series or a movie, but due to issues with the pre-production, Pokermask finally decided to write it into a novel. *In Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle, Vultraz finds Vezon in Metru Nui as he gets to know his secrets. This could be a possible reference to the novel. *Parts of the plot, was influenced by the theories of the world to end on 2012. *This will probably be the last story by Pokermask before retiring.